prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 27, 1998 WWE Heat results
The September 27, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Copps Coliseum in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. It was shown live as the lead-in show for In Your House 24: Breakdown PPV. Recap Vince McMahon opened the show flanked by Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson. Vince announced that he's apologizing to Ken Shamrock, The Rock, and Mankind for the fact that they had a #1 contender match on the last Raw and had no winner because of Kane and The Undertaker. He announced therefore that they would have another #1 contender triple threat match tonight on PPV in a steel cage. He also announced that if any interfered in the main event match between Steve Austin versus Kane and The Undertaker, he would stop the match and strip Austin of the title. He also guaranteed that Austin would not leave Canada as champion. Michael Cole is backstage waiting for Austin to let him know that Vince put a new stipulation on his title match. Golga defeated Mosh in a singles match, afterwards Giant Silva and Kurrgan powerbombed both Headbangers. Backstage, Michael Cole reports that Triple H's knee was attacked with a steel pipe. The rest of D-Generation X chases Cole and the cameraman away as they try to get an interview. Mark Henry came out to the ring unannounced. He explained that he just heard that Triple H is injured and can't wrestle tonight. He came here tonight to impress his fans, his mother, and his "girlfriend" Chyna. He calls Triple H a coward and he's going home. Vince McMahon hurried to the ring and addressed Henry. He offered Henry a non-title steel cage match on Heat against Austin. Henry says "Bring it on!" Backstage, Michael Cole announced that he will interview Austin after the next match. He also showed Mankind, Ken Shamrock, & The Rock being informed of their match tonight. The Hardy Boyz debuted with a tag win over Kai En Tai. Earlier today, Steve Austin was presented with the key to the city of Hamilton, Ontario. Michael Cole entered Austin's dressing room for an interview, but only found his wrestling gear. In a preview for the upcoming Steve Austin v. Kane and Undertaker main event of the Breakdown PPV, Billy Gunn faced both members of the Disciples of Apocalypse in a Triple Threat match. After 8-Ball made the pin, they continued the attack on Gunn. D-Generation X made the save, but they were attacked in turn by Jeff Jarrett and Southern Justice. As the steel cage is lowered for the Mark Henry v. Steve Austin match, Vince McMahon, The Undertaker, and Kane enter the ring. Vince checks the sturdiness of the cage. Mark Henry's entrance music plays, but he didn't show. Backstage Chyna is beating Mark Henry. Officials pull her away, but she broke free and clobbered Henry with a lead pipe. In the ring, Vince asks for a microphone, but a ring technician locks the door. The technician then takes off his hat and wig to reveal himself as Steve Austin. Austin beats Vince until Kane and The Undertaker climb over the cage and chase Austin off. Then Vince berates both Kane and Undertaker for not being able to protect him from Austin. As Heat goes off the air before the PPV, Vince McMahon, flanked by Sgt. Slaughter, Gerald Brisco, and Pat Patterson, addressed the crowd. He again guarantees that Austin will lose the title tonight. Results ; ; *Golga (w/ Giant Silva, Kurrgan, & Luna Vachon) defeated Mosh (w/ Thrasher) (2:02) *The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy) defeated Kai En Tai (Mens Teioh & Sho Funaki) (w/ Yamaguchi-san) (3:36) *8-Ball (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated Billy Gunn and Skull (w/ Paul Ellering) in a Triple Threat Match (3:20) Commentators *Jim Cornette *Shane McMahon Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-11-20-15h05m48s66.png|The Hardy Boyz debut vlcsnap-2011-11-28-17h24m04s185.png|Chyna attacks Mark Henry with a lead pipe vlcsnap-2011-11-28-17h25m40s207.png|Steve Austin in disguise External links * WWE Heat #9 on CAGEMATCH * Internet Wrestling Database * Heat #9 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events